


Cum Again

by AlphaMishka1508



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comeplay, Docking, M/M, Shower Sex, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaMishka1508/pseuds/AlphaMishka1508
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes back from Hell and he's as good as new even as new as rehyminated. Sam finds out and well, he quite likes that idea!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cum Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for BadBastion because one time there was docking and we all begged for it. I am late, but I guess better late then never? Hope you enjoy!!

It was way passed midnight and Sam was yawning quietly in the passenger's seat with his body turned sideways and back pressed against the passenger side door. His left knee was pulled up in the seat as he watched his brother driving...still. He could see the slouch in his broad shoulders, see the way he was resting his head on his hand, and seen the rhythmic clenching of his fist on the wheel for the passed 2 hours. “Dean let me drive for awhile.” Sam spoke softly because he knew his brother was on edge due to the fact he hadn't slept since he came back from Hell and he was still behind the wheel driving. “No Sammy.” Dean said sternly and looked over at his brother briefly before looking back to the road he had been watching all day.

“Come on, you're pushing yourself.” Sam said almost in a whisper as leaned over in his seat, raising his left hand and placed it on his brother's thigh. Dean flicked his eyes downward swiftly when he felt the squeeze on his upper thigh before giving a small sniffle and sighing, eyes raising back up to the black top spread out for miles ahead once more. “We aren't going to make it to the next town tonight and you know it. Knew it 3 hours back when I told you.” Sam pleaded with another gentle squeeze of his hand. “Sammy, I ain't sleeping in the car again.” Dean said as Sam fell silent with a sigh as as he watched Dean switch hands, left hand gripping the wheel as his right reached over and flicked on the radio. It was mostly static, a few words and lyrics of random country songs, maybe a rap song or two as Dean shifts through the stations before he grumbles and shuts the radio off again.

Sam knew Dean wasn't going to sit still for too long before he'd start looking for new cases and it worried the younger brother. “I didn't say you had to sleep in the car, just...let me drive for awhile.” Sam said as he slipped his hand in between Dean's thighs a bit more. Dean parted his legs more to accommodate his brother's hand better as he flicked on the turn signal and got ready to pull over to the side of the road. “Please Dean?” Sam asked as he slipped his hand down farther and dragged the tips of his fingers across Dean's balls gently causing the older brother to suck in a quick breath. “Just for the weekend. Been wanting to go to a pool since all this nice weather.” he added as he slipped of his seat belt and slid across the bench seat over to Dean.

Dean eased the car over and slowed her to a stop on the side of the road as the palm of Sam's hand rubbed across Dean's swollen head. “Just for the weekend?” Dean huffed out as Sam continued to rub at his cock still trapped inside his jeans. “Yeah, we'll get back on the road Monday...promise.” Sam whispered as he leaned in closer to his brother's ear and kissed at his jaw line. “Ok Sammy, for the weekend.” Dean moaned quietly as he felt Sam tug at the button of his jeans. “Thank you Dean.” he said with a grin when the button gave away and the zipper opened up a bit.

He tugged the zipper down further as he watched his brother's head fall back against the back of the seat breath coming in faster. “God, don't stop Sammy.” he groaned softly as he let his right hand drop over the seat comfortably as he turned his head away from Sam when his brother mouthed at his neck. “Wasn't gonna. I was gonna suck your dick right here in the car.” he said huskily as he bit down gently on Dean's pulse point when his dick jumped under his hand still groping the heated flesh still trapped, earning a whimper from him before he pulled away with a sloppy slurping sound and grinned at the reddened mark he left behind. “Like that hu? Knowing anybody could pass by and see us in here. See your brother sucking your needy cock in the front seat.” and before Sam could lean down any further to do just what he had said, Dean's cock gave a powerful twitch and felt the wetness spurting from the tip.

“Oh fuck,” Sam groaned softly as he rubbed Dean through his orgasm, soft breathy little moans falling from his mouth. “you came so quick babe.” he purred softly as he went to lean down to kiss at Dean's neck, but his brother stopped him. “I came too quick Sammy. Like...some teenager getting his first blow.” Dean grumbled out as his cheeks lit up bright red. “That's not a bad thing.” Sam said, trying to make his brother feel better. “It's like I'm a fucking virgin again!” Dean said a bit louder now as he covered his heated face from Sam's eyes.

“We'll just have to fix that now hm?” Sam cooed softly with a big grin as he slid his hand back over to Dean's pants to help get him zipped back up again. “Yeah, sure Sammy.” Dean said as he sat still till Sam was done and got out of the car after checking to make sure he was safe too. The younger brother sighed quietly as he slid into the driver's seat and shut the door for Dean before pulling the seat belt over him and buckled it. Dean opened the passenger door and slid in before shutting the door again. “Wake me when we get to the hotel ok?” Dean asked softly as he gave Sam a shy smile and buckled himself in. “Yeah ok Dean. Get some sleep now.” Sam said with a kind smile and patted Dean's shoulder before pulling the car back onto the road as Dean went to sleep, head against the window.

xX~~Xx

Sam was already heading back to the car after buying the keys for their weekend at the hotel. He opened the door gently and climbed back into the seat as he reached across the seat to grip Dean's bicep gently and shake him gently. “Dean, wake up,” he ordered softly as Dean raised a sleepy head slowly and looked at Sam tiredly. “we're here.” Sam pulled away and slid back out of the car as Dean rubbed at his face and opened his own door to get out. “Just gonna grab the duffels and I'll meet you upstairs? Room 204.” he said and waited for Dean to turn and look at him before tossing him the room key.

Of course, Dean caught it, but rather clumsily as he was still waking up from sleep. “K, hurry up.” Dean said as he turned and started heading up the stairs towards their room. Sam smiled before heading to the trunk and grabbing the duffels before locking up the car and following after Dean. When he got up to the room he could see Dean left the door cracked open and toed open the door and stepped inside. Dean was already laying face first on the bed and it caused Sam to smile warmly and set their duffels on the table by the door.

It was a simple white walled room with brown carpet. There was a queen bed in the center wall, a dresser with a tv on top at the foot of the bed and a nice table by the door. Next to the door to the bathroom there was a sink and just underneath and in the corner was a mini fridge they could use for small food and drinks they would buy later. Sam stepped over to the bed and got down on top of Dean, straddling his lower back as he kissed at his shoulders. “Let's take a shower Dean.” Sam asked softly as Dean grunted beneath him.

“Come on you're dirty and getting the bed dirty too.” Sam tried again as he dropped his right hand down along Dean's side and tugged at his shirt. All Dean did was raise his head to glare up at Sam. “And I'm tired. I'll take one in the morning.” Dean said as he watched Sam sigh and step back off the bed. “Come on, I'll wash you if you're that tired.” he coaxed further and smirked as he tugged off his shirt and let it drop to the floor. Dean's eyes traveled down his brother's naked torso and groaned softly before smashing his face back into the bed. Dean tilted his head to the side when he heard Sam's belt being undone.

Sam unbuckled his belt with a smirk as Dean looked up with one eye and watched the belt being casted to the floor. Neither said a word as Sam continued to undo his pants as he kicked off his shoes and once freed, his pants along with his boxers, joined the mess on the floor. He took off his socks and winked at Dean who rolled his eyes and looked over his brother's naked form. Sam dropped his hand and with one swift movement he tugged on his dick that started chubing up between his legs before turning towards the bathroom and heading inside without another word. “Bitch!” Dean yelled out before crawling out of the bed and stripping free of his own clothing and shoes before he rushed into the bathroom with Sam.

Sam had the water on and was just about to step in when he heard Dean come into the bathroom behind him and grinned. “Decided to join me then?” Sam asked with a smirk as he took in his brother's new body. No scars, no blemishes, nothing. It's really a whole new body and it so didn't send shivers down Sam's body when he looked down Dean's own body to see that his dick was different too. He was uncut and dangling prettily between his brother's legs. “Shut up, let's just...get in already Sam.” Dean said as he looked anywhere else, but Sam as his cheeks heated up in a blush.

Sam slipped into the shower without another word and watched as Dean stepped over and climbed inside with him. As Dean grabbed for the 2 in 1 shampoo and conditioner, Sam reached for the soap and lathered up his hands with a grin. It went unnoticed as Dean stepped away from the spray of water and started scrubbing at his filthy hair. Sam set the bottle down and he watched Dean's eyes drift shut before he dropped to his knees in front of his brother. Just as Dean was shifting to step under the spray, Sam reached his left hand out and rubbed it across his brother's groin.

Dean moaned in shock as his eyes shot open and he looked down at his brother on his knees for him. “Sammy,” he said in shock as he gripped at the shower wall quickly and held onto the mass of wet hair on his brother's head before he slipped from the shiver that shook his body. “w-what are you doing?” Sam just chuckled as he felt Dean's cock swelling in his hand and stroked a bit faster. “What's it look like Dean? I wanna try something.” Sam asked as he leaned forward to mouth at Dean's left hip bone and earned another moan. “Will you let me?” he looked up at Dean now as he pulled back the foreskin to reveal the pinked head of his brother's new dick.

“Y-yeah, what is it you wanna try?” Dean asked as he watched Sam's thumb brush his slit and he keened a bit loudly as he gripped the shower curtain tighter. Sam just looked up at Dean as he licked across Dean's belly to the other hip bone and proceeded to clean up his brother's member. “You'll see.” Sam said with a grin as he worked his soapy hand down his brother's shaft and rub gently at his balls. “When? Sammy, I'm already so close...again” Dean said as he bit at his bottom lip and looked at the ceiling. “I wanna stretch your foreskin.” the younger brother stated as he gently gripped the base of Dean's dick to hold off his orgasm before his other hand worked his balls a bit more.

Dean was sucking in deep breaths as Sam reached his hand on his brother's balls back up the shaft to the head. “Can I Dean?” he asked sweetly as he looked down at Dean's cock and rubbed his thumb across the foreskin slowly. “Ngh, yeah Sammy. Play with it however you want baby.” the older brother moaned out as Sam nodded his head and gently pushed the hand up to make the skin slip back over the head before pulling it back again. “Clean the soap off for me,” Sam said as he pulled his hands away from Dean and sat back on his legs to let Dean clean himself off. “but you better not cum.” That made him shiver as he looked down at Sam on his knees whom had a grin on his face.

Dean did as he was asked, with a bit difficulty, because he knew all he would be able to do is give himself at least a good couple handfuls of strokes and he would be finished, but by the look on Sam's face made him wait. He stepped back up closer to Sam as his brother leaned back up and licked his lips. “If I'd have known you'd be this sensitive, I would have bought a cock ring for you baby.” Sam purred softly as he reached his left hand up and gently, but firmly gripped the base of Dean's cock before grabbing the head with his other. The older brother groaned softly at the first touch of Sam's tongue against his slit and shivered. “Might have...t-to do that tomorrow.” Dean stuttered out as he felt Sam's tongue slip under the foreskin gently.

Sam just hummed softly and mouthed at the head of Dean's dick, dribbling pre-cum into his mouth. He watched as Sam continued to gently circle his tongue around the head, slicking it up with saliva as he went and making it easier to work with. Dean opened his mouth and was about to speak when he looked down at watched as Sam tenderly worked his thumb under the skin his with tongue and bit at his lip instead. “I'm gonna fuck your skin skin. Stretch it out slowly, make it feel so good and by the time I get ready to put my dick inside your skin you're gonna be wondering why you didn't beg me to do it sooner.” Sam husked out as he licked up the pre that beaded up at the head before he circled his thumb around the head again.

“Fuck Sammy, you kinky bitch.” Dean huffed out with a grin as he watched Sam slip his tongue back inside with his thumb. It felt like forever for Dean before Sam worked Dean's foreskin up to take two fingers and a tongue and by now Dean was just begging to cum. “Not yet Dean.” Sam said as he pulled away from the head to pull his fingers out and lick at them. Dean watched as Sam worked his fingers slowly, teasing him even further before he pulled his fingers away and reached around Dean till they slipped in between his ass cheeks. He keened loudly as Sam circled his hole, pushing back on the fingers and making Sam grin.

“Want them inside you baby?” he asked softly as Dean looked down at him, a dripping mess of water and sweat as he gently pushed against Dean's hole a bit harder. “Yes, yes please Sammy.” Dean begged as his brother arched his back and moaned. Sam did as he was begged and slid a finger inside his brother slowly, just letting the tip fill him before he pulled it back out and did it again. Sam shifted his weight as he felt Dean's knees shaking slightly and quickly took his brother down his throat, releasing the base. Dean's loud moan was all he got when he deep throated his brother, finger thrusting quickly into Dean, before he was shooting down Sam's throat hard.

“Hngh, Sammy...fuck.” Dean keened helplessly as his hand grip Sam's hair tighter as his knees shook with his release. Sam worked him through his orgasm before he puled off with a messy pop. “Go on, finish get cleaned up and meet me on the bed. “Not done with you yet.” he gave a wink as he stood up and grabbed for the shampoo. Luckily there was just enough water for them to finish getting cleaned and Sam watched Dean slip out to grab a towel. He shut the water off soon enough and followed Dean out, grabbing his own towel.

“I'll uh...be out here.” Dean said almost shyly as he stepped out the door and headed towards the bed. Sam finished drying off and didn't bother with wrapping the towel around his waist as it fell to the ground and he too stepped out of the bathroom. Dean was already dried off and up in the bed by the time Sam had grabbed the lube from inside his duffel and climbed into the bed with Dean. He wasted no time in pushing Dean flat on the bed before reclaiming his spot in between his now parted legs. “Jesus,” Dean grunted when he was forced back onto the bed, legs spread again. I just came, there's no way you're going to get me up so soon.”

“Maybe not, but I can still play with you till it does.” Sam said with a purr as he looked at Dean and grinned. Dean whimpered softly when Sam leaned down and took his soft dick within his mouth and started sucking on it slowly. “Ah! Sammy still too sensitive.” he grunted when Sam just continued and sucked harder as e worked his tongue inside the skin occasionally. By the time it had gotten hard again, Dean was trembling almost violently in the bed, gripping the blankets beneath him tightly. “There we go.” Sam said when he pulled back from his brother's cock and kissed the tip.

“Ju-just fuck my foreskin already.” Dean whimpered out as he opened an eye to look at Sam who popped open the lid to the lube. “Bit more stretching ok? It won't fit my dick head if I only stretched with two fingers and my tongue Dean.” Sam supplied as he shut the lube and set it aside once he poured enough I his hands. He leaned back down and proceeded to work Dean's skin back up to two fingers. He waited a moment, letting Dean adjust to it before he started working in a third and soon enough a forth finger in alongside the three others. “Sammy!” Dean whined softly as he arched his back and licked as his lips. “Fuck it now.”

Sam moaned softly at the breathy tone Dean had as he nodded his hands and pulled his fingers away and stepped back. “On your knees.” Sam demanded as he worked the last of the lube onto his cock and watched Dean get up on his knees in front of him. “Lean forward a bit for me ok?” he proceeded to state orders as Dean followed them, getting him in position as he shifted forward and rubbed their cock heads together gently in his hand, pre and lube mixing nicely. “Let me know if it hurts.” Sam whispers as he reaches down with both hands to slowly help ease the skin up and over the head of his member. “Yeah, kinda hurts Sammy.” Dean said as he reached out to grab at his brother's shoulders suddenly.

“Alright, don't move Dean.” Sam warned softly as he held them in place working his fingers over the stretched skin to help Dean. “Ok, ok you can continue.” Dean said a few moments later and Sam slowly continued. Soon enough, Sam had slipped as much skin he could over his cock and groaned softly. “That's as far as I can go Dean.” he moaned softly as he gently ran his fingers over the top causing both men to push together. “Yeah, you gonna cum inside it Sammy?” Dean asked with a small grin as Sam stroked them both slowly, trying to keep the skin from slipping off him.

“Want me to cum all over your skin?” Sam asked as he knew he would despite what Dean would say. “Yeah, cum in my foreskin Sammy. Make it spill out all over my head.” Dean spoke softly as he felt Sam's fingers tighten around them and his smile grew. “Fuck,” Sam moaned out as he worked both their lengths now and felt Dean lean forward to kiss at his shoulder. “Come on, wanna feel it drip all over my hand.” Dean added as he dropped his right hand down and gripped their heads and gave a gentle squeeze. That's when Sam lost it and before he could stop himself he was spilling out into Dean's foreskin, squirt after squirt dripping out and smearing over Dean's hand. Sam moaned as Dean worked his hand over his length, pushing more cum out and joining the mess already there.

Just as Sam was coming back around he could feel Dean's hand shifting and sliding down along his own length and quickly grabbed their heads, trying to keep the foreskin there as Dean grunted. He was soon cumming too inside his skin, more semen dripped out and onto Sam's hand now. Dean let his head fall back, eyes closed as he worked himself through his orgasm and moaned a long slow quiet note. “We gotta try that again.” Dean said finally as their members started softening and he looked down before he slowly started pulling them apart. Semen dripped free from their cocks as they further pulled apart and looked over the mess they were in.

“Yeah?” Sam asked softly as he looked up at Dean when he felt a hand on the back of his neck and pulling him closer. “It was good Sammy.” Dean whispered as he kissed his brother tenderly before fully pulling away and getting off the bed to look for the towel he dropped. Sam watched him retrieve the towel and clean himself up before tossing him the towel to do the same. Dean climbed into the bed as he watched Sam discard the towel before pulling back the blankets, shutting off the light, and laying down under the sheets. Neither said another word as Sam pressed himself up against Dean's back and smiled when he accepted being the little spoon. “Love you.” Sam whispered as he kissed at Dean's shoulder and laid his head down on the pillow. “Love you too baby.” Dean answered as he smiled and sighed happily.


End file.
